The 10th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 10th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on June 6, 1983. Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - William J. Bell (executive producer), H. Wesley Kenney (executive producer), Edward Scott (producer)' *All My Children'' - Jacqueline Babbin (producer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Betty Corday (executive producer), Al Rabin (supervising executive producer), Patricia Wenig (supervising producer), Ken Corday (producer) *''General Hospital'' - Gloria Monty (executive producer) *''One Life to Live'' - Joseph Stuart (producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Allen Fristoe, Norman Hall, Peter Miner, David Pressman''' *''All My Children'' - Larry Auerbach, Jack Coffey, Sherrell Hoffman, Francesca James *''General Hospital'' - Marlene Laird, Alan Pultz, Phil Sogard Writing Team *'WIN: ''Ryan's Hope - Claire Labine, Paul Avila Mayer, Mary Munisteri, Eugene Price, Judith Pinsker, Nancy Ford, B.K. Perlman, Rory Metcalf, Trent Jones, Harold Apter''' *''All My Children'' - Agnes Nixon, Wisner Washam, Lorraine Broderick, Jack Wood, Mary K. Wells, Clarice Blackburn, Caroline Franz, Elizabeth Wallace, John Saffron *''General Hospital'' - Anne Howard Bailey, A.J. Russell, Leah Laiman, Thom Racina, Jack Turley, Jeannie Glynn, Robert Guza Jr., Charles Pratt Jr., Robert J. Shaw *''One Life to Live'' - Sam Hall, Peggy O'Shea, S. Michael Schnessel, Victor Miller, Don Wallace, Lanie Bertram, Fred Corke, Craig Carlson Lead Actor *'WIN: Robert S. Woods (Bo Buchanan, ''One Life to Live)' *Peter Bergman (Cliff Warner, ''All My Children) *Stuart Damon (Alan Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Anthony Geary (Luke Spencer, General Hospital) *James Mitchell (Palmer Cortlandt, All My Children) Lead Actress *'WIN: Dorothy Lyman (Opal, ''All My Children)' *Leslie Charleson (Monica Quartermaine, ''General Hospital) *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children) *Erika Slezak (Victoria Lord, One Life to Live) *Robin Strasser (Dorian Lord, One Life to Live) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Darnell Williams (Jesse Hubbard, ''All My Children)' *Anthony D. Call (Herb Callison, ''One Life to Live) *Al Freeman Jr. (Ed Hall, One Life to Live) *David Lewis (Edward Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Howard E. Rollins Jr. (Ed Harding, Another World) *John Stamos (Blackie Parrish, General Hospital) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Louise Shaffer (Rae Woodard, ''Ryan's Hope)' *Kim Delaney (Jenny Martin, ''All My Children) *Eileen Herlie (Myrtle Fargate, All My Children) *Robin Mattson (Heather Webber, General Hospital) *Brynn Thayer (Jenny Wolek, One Life to Live) *Marcy Walker (Liza Colby, All My Children) Creative Arts Special Classification of Outstanding Individual Achievement - Directing *''Days of our Lives'' - Al Rabin for helicopter sequence at Lake Arrowhead *''FYI: For Your Information'' - Michael R. Gargiulo Outstanding Achievement in Any Area of Creative Technical Crafts - Lighting Direction *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Nicholas Hutak for Franconia Notch''' *''One Life to Live'' - Everett Melosh for Silver Springs, Florida Outstanding Achievement in Any Area of Creative Technical Crafts - Technical Director/Electronic Camera *''The Richard Simmons Show'' - Harvery Clavon (technical camera) *''One Life to Live'' - Anthony Gambino (electonic camera) for Silver Springs, Florida *''One Life to Live'' - Robert Hoffman (technical director) for Silver Springs, Florida *''All My Children'' - Trevor Thompson (electronic camera), Diane Cates-Cantrell (electronic camera), Howard Zweig (technical director), Lawrence Hammond (electronic camera) Outstanding Achievement in Any Area of Creative Technical Crafts - Associate Direction/Videotape Editing *''All My Children'' - Jean Dadario-Burke (associate director), Roger Haenelt (associate director) for Backstage Ramp remote *''Fantasy'' - David Dunlap (videotape editor), Jeffrey C. Smith (videotape editor), Mike Beltran (videotape editor), Mort Smith (videotape editor), Nick Martino (associate director/videotape editor) Outstanding Achievement in Design Excellence *'WIN: ''All My Children - William Mickley (scenic designer), Bill Itkin (lighting director), Donna Larson (lighting director), Donald Gavitt (lighting director), Robert Griffin (lighting director), Carol Luiken (costume designer), Sylvia Lawrence (makeup), Scott Hersh (makeup designer), Richard Greene (hair), Robert Lee Chu (hair designer), Teri Smith (music director), Sid Ramin (music composer)' *''General Hospital - Jim Christopherson (costume designer), Dolores Lampano (costume designer), Dominic Messinger (music director), Jacqueline Eifert (costume designer), Pam P.K. Cole (make-up), Mary Guerrero (hair-stylist), Charles Paul (music composer), Thomas W. Markle (lighting director), Rae Creevey (lighting director), Robert Berdell (costume designer), Greg Strain (set decorator), Diane Lewis (make-up), Wendy Pennington Holz (make-up), Emma Trenchard (costume designer), James H. Ellingwood (art director), Jim O'Daniel (costume designer), Grant Velie (lighting director), Deborah Holmes Dobson (hair-stylist), Jill Farren-Phelps (music director), Alice Jackson (costume designer), Mercer Barrows (set decorator), Catherine McCann Davison (make-up), Sundi Martino (make-up), Cathrine A. Marcotte (hair-stylist), John C. Zak (lighting director), Katherine Kotorakos (hair-stylist), Becky Bowen (make-up) *''One Life to Live'' - Bob O'Bradovich (make-up designer), Jacques Urbont (music director), Jo Mayer (lighting director), Willis Hanchett (hair designer), Jon Anthony (music director), Paul Gebbia (make-up designer), Don Sheffield (costume designer), Howard Sharrott (lighting director), Charles Brandon (scenic designer), Tony Anthony (hair designer) Outstanding Achievement in Technical Excellence *'WIN: ''All My Children - Howard Zweig (technical director), Henry E. Ferro (technical director), Diana Wenman (associate director), Jean Dadario-Burke (associate director), Lawrence Hammond (electronic camera), Robert Ambrico (electronic camera), Trevor Thompson (electronic camera), Vincent Senatore (electronic camera), Robert Bellairs (electronic camera), Thomas French (electronic camera), Richard Westlein (electronic camera), Len Walas (senior video engineer), Fran Gertler (audio engineer), Kathryn Tucker-Bacheider (audio engineer), Roger Haenelt (video tape editor), Barbara Wood (sound effects engineer)' *''General Hospital - John Cochran (technical director), Ritch Kenney (electronic camera), Jose Galvez (videotape editor), Barry Kirstein (electronic camera), Jan Lowry (electronic camera), Bill Scott (electronic camera), Dale Walsh (electronic camera), Jack Denton (electronic camera), Robert J. Miller (senior audio engineer), Zoli Osaze (senior audio engineer), Warren Cress (electronic camera), Carol Wetovich (electronic camera), Leonard Grice (senior video engineer), Guy Tyler (senior video engineer), Jim Angel (electronic camera), Sam Potter (senior video engineer), John Rago (electronic camera), Dave Smith (technical director), Jack Moody (videotape editor), Bob Lanham (videotape editor), Stephen A. Jones (electronic camera), Sal Folino (electronic camera) *''One Life to Live'' - Frank Schiraldi (electronic camera), Al Forman (videotape editor), Ken Hoffman (senior audio engineer), Herb Segall (senior video engineer), Tony Greco (videotape editor), John Morris (electronic camera), Charlie Henry (electronic camera), Gene Kelly (electronic camera), Jack Sullivan (associate director), Frank Bailey (senior audio engineer), Howie Zeidman (electronic camera), Lou Marchand (technical director), Stuart Silver (associate director), Carla Nation Reed (electronic camera), Martin Gavrin (technical director), Rick Schiaffo (electronic camera), Nancy Kriegel (electronic camera), Genevieve Twohig (electronic camera), John Wood (electronic camera) Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 15 Nominations / 4 Wins *''Another World'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 11 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 1 Nomination / 1 Win *''One Life to Live'' - 14 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Ryan's Hope'' - 2 Nominations / 2 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys